Chorus II
Chorus II is widely known to be the entertainment capital of the Galactic Systems Union. Description The planet is essentially covered in cities. All traces of rural environments have vanished, and instead replaced by urban skyscrapers, roads and other eye-catching structures designed to attract more tourists from other colony worlds. The planet's climate and environments are much like Earth. The northern and southern hemispheres are the coldest places to be while everything in between alternate between the four seasons over the course of the year. Each building has its own unique design depending on what type of business sector it operates in, with many supporting neon designs and signs. There is a network of train rails routed throughout the city, connected to each building several stories in the sky. Despite the colony being almost completely urbanised, it is also widely recognised as one of the most echo-friendly planets in the GSU. Using revolutionary environmentally-friendly means of energy production, as well as careful preservation of vegetation on the planet, Chorus II has one of the cleanest atmospheres in the GSU. Inhabitants The inhabitants consist primarily of Humans and Supernaturals. Due to the highly urbanised nature of the planet, the general planet-wide demographic is middle to high-class individuals who are able to afford the living costs on the planet. Crime rate is at an all-time low in most cities, thanks to advanced surveillance technology being present at every corner of the planet. Like every other GSU planet, Chorus II is represented by a Governor, who has a seat in the GSU Council. History The planet was discovered during the earlier days of Humanity's expansion onto other worlds. Chorus II was a planet much like Earth in its environment and atmosphere. Several high-class business men and rich individuals owning well-known companies were among the first to settle here and begin building cities and leisurely areas for its later inhabitants. These businesses only continued to grow and expand until the several business districts located all over the planet began to merge and combine into larger, mega cities. During the Triumvirate War, Chorus II was one of the few Human colonies that remained untouched by the war. In 2555, the planet experienced its first invasion at the hands of Triumvirate remnants and demonic forces led by Draetheus. The planet's largest museum was quickly swarmed by Draetheus's army but was eventually repelled by the UDF forces present there. In 2565, Chorus II experienced another invasion at the hands of Zalgo, whose arrival induced madness in the city's civilians. Like before, the attack was neutralised by UDF and Supernatural forces. In February 2571, Chorus II and every other planet in GSU territory experienced a sudden and simultaneous demonic invasion that originated from Acheron. Thanks to a combination of Supernatural and Colonial Military forces, the invasion was again successfully neutralised, though at the cost of severe casualties in the civilian population. Flora & Fauna While the planet's surface is covered mostly in urbanised areas, there do remain some significant wildlife reserves across the globe. Several species of Earth-like vertebrate and invertebrate life forms exist across different types of habitats much like Earth's, though quite different due to not being from the same planet. A domestic feline animal known as Katar are very popular pets among the residents of Chorus II. They represent cats in appearance with larger eyes and fur-covered wings. Locations Grand Museum: The largest museum in GSU territory. Many spectacular and intriguing exhibits are kept inside this large building and has a constant flow of tourists visiting daily. It was here that both the Triumvirate remnant faction and Draetheus's demonic forces attacked in pursuit of a Primordial artefact. The museum has since successfully recovered.Category:Planets